ABSTRAK
by Hini Ucb X
Summary: Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa dia juga merasakan, apa yang aku rasakan..? Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak terlalu memahami. Dia begitu ABSTRAK. Tapi..yang aku rasakan terasa sakit disini.. Hatiku? Dan siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan. Kalau bukan orang itu sendiri?.
1. Chapter 1

**ABSTRAK..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.**

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt, Romance, etc.

Warning : Canon, OOC, TYPO, bad-diction, semuanya masih dalam kekurangan.

**Sumarry :** Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Apa dia juga merasakan, apa yang aku rasakan..? Entahlah..aku juga tidak terlalu memahami. Dia begitu ABSTRAK. Tapi...yang aku rasakan, terasa sakit disini.. Hatiku? Dan siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan, kalau bukang orang itu sendiri?

Chapter 1

**~ABSTRAK~**

Dunia Shinobi dan Kunoichi kini telah menemukan kedamaiannya kembali, pasca Perang Dunia Ninja ke-IV yang berakhir lima tahun silam. Menyisahkan kemenangan para kage, serta semangat membara para aliansi melawan Madara yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak, menyebabkan sang tokoh antagonis tewas dan membuat sejarah baru didunia pershinobian.

Saat ini siklus perdamaian mulai tercipta kembali dari berbagai ras dan kalangan. Terutama lima negara besar yang merupakan negara abdi-kuasa menaungi beragam jenis karakter shinobi dan kunoichi berbakat. Seperti Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, dan Kumogakure. Semuanya dibawah naungan para Kage yang merupakan orang tertinggi berdasarkan kemampuan dan jabatan. Dari berbagai negara-negara besar, kita beralih dimana pemeran utama wanita kita tinggal-Konohagakure no sato. Berdasarkan analogi, Konoha-lah yang mendominasi dari berbagai hal. Terutama dalam bidang akademik, menghasilkan shinobi dan kunoichi berkualitas diatas rata-rata. Memang tak diragukan lagi, sehingga mendapatkan de vacto dan de jure oleh negara tetangga beserta kota-kota kecil disekitarnya. Konoha telah bangkit, menemukan kembali kejayaan seperti sedia kala, meski pepohonan tidak selebat dan serindang sebelum Pein datang menghancurkan. Terlihat gunung Hokage begitu gagah, siap untuk mengintimidasi shinobi dan kunoichi dibawah bimbingannya, bangunan-bangunan besar serta dusun-dusun yang tertata rapih, perkebunan luas berbagai cocok tanam, dan pasar-pasar yang ramai, semua itu tak lepas dari pengawasan sang rokuudaime hokage-Uzumaki Naruto. Yang merupakan putra dari Namikaze Minato yang pernah menjabat menjadi hokage terdahulu-Yondaime Hokage. Kini impian dari lelaki hyperaktif yang mempunyai frasa unik benar-benar terwujud, meski sang sahabat-Uchiha Sasuke, tidak menginginkan kembali untuk menaungi kampung halaman mereka-Konoha.

Yah.. Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah berubah, tetapi yang membuat anehnya, kenapa ia tidak kembali menjadi penduduk Konoha, meski sebelumnya ia berstatus Nuke-nin? Ia tentu mampu bukan, untuk memperbaiki diri? Sangat disayangkan.. Ia lebih memilih bernaung di Otogakure bersama Yakushi Kabuto dan tim Taka, tim yang sengaja Sasuke bentuk sesudah Ia keluar? Dari tim tujuh.

Dan ini sukses membuat hati Kunoichi merah muda kita begitu tercubit, sesak yang menelusup menghasilkan nyeri yang amat sangat. mendengar pengakuannya langsung saat perang usai, bahwa Sasuke tidak kembali. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang begitu berpengaruh dihatinya. Naruto pun berusaha untuk mencegah, namun yang dicegah hanya menunjukan sikap seperti biasa, acuh tak acuh. Seperti tak dianggap. Menyebalkan memang.

Pemberi harapan palsu lagi kah? ...

Seketika hati Sakura mencelos... Sakit kah? Lagi-lagi berakhir seperti ini?

Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir Sasuke merupakan Nuke-nin sepesial, terlihat dari perjuangannya saat dimedan perang. Terlebih ia pernah mengatakan, bahwa dirinya berkeinginan menjadi seorang Hokage? Yah..meski semuanya masih penuh dengan Pro-Kontra? Tetapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan gadis musim semi?

Haruno Sakura...

**~ABSTRAK~**

Sang raja siang begitu berkilau tergantung indah, tak ada awan yang menemani, menjadikan suasana siang hari yang begitu terik. Surai merah muda sepunggungnya diikat ke atas, menari-nari oleh hembusan angin. Seperti yang kita lihat seragam Anbu melekat pas ditubuh proporsionalnya, topengnya masih setia menyembunyikan emerald dibalik wajahnya yang begitu cantik, menambah nilai pluss gadis musim semi.

Tunggu...

Anbu?.. Emerald? Gadis musim semi?...

Apa benar 'dia' masuk divisi Anbu? Oh..kami-sama, ada apa sebenarnya?...

Haruno Sakura, jari lentiknya kini sedang menulis sesuatu diatas gulungan, dibawah pohon lumayan besar, sepertinya ia sedang menulis hasil missi, tentang tanaman obat mungkin. Yah..Haruno Sakura telah masuk dalam divisi Anbu-elit, bagian medis. Keinginannya menjadi seorang Anbu menuai pro dan kontra, terutama teman-temannya-para aliansi. Namun, Ino gadis Yamanaka. Sepertinya mengetahui alasan mendasar, perang batin yang dialami sahabatnya. Meski Sakura tak berpamitan pada Ino, saat masuk ke dalam divisi anbu.

Terlihat dalam lima tahun ini sifat Sakura terkesan lebih dingin dan tertutup. Ino mengerti, semua ini masih ada hubungannya dengan pemuda Uchiha. Yah..pasti itu alasan kuat, kenapa sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Selesai." Gumam Sakura entah pada siapa, missinya mungkin. Ia memasukan gulungan pada kantung berisi kunai dan senjata lainya, lalu berdiri bermaksud untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kembali melompati dahan demi dahan..untuk sampai di tempat tujuan-Konoha.

**~ABSTRAK~**

Terlihat Rokuudaime sedang memeriksa sesuatu. Dengan serius, mata shappire-nya menelisik setiap tinta yang tergores diatas gulungan.

"Kau memang selalu diandalkan, Sakura-chan.." Mata shappire-nya masih tertuju pada gulungan. "Missi kali ini benar-benar memuaskan, kau berhasil.." lanjutnya masih setia memeriksa. Kepala pirangnya terangkat, mata shappire-nya mulai memandang, mencari emerald dibalik topeng yang berdiri tegas didepannya.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama!" terdengar datar.

'Lima tahun, tak ada perubahan' Pikir Naruto.

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali, Sakura-chan.. Kau jangan seperti ini terus." Tanpa disadari kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Hening..

"Oh..eh, ma-maaf Sakura-chan. A-aku hanya terbawa suasana" Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria, akibat tingkahnya, berusaha memberikan senyum lebar seperti biasa, meski terlihat salah tingkah pada gadis yang telah lama mencuri hatinya.

"Maaf Hokage-sama.." Balasnya seraya ber-ojigi sopan.

"Maksudku, jangan biasakan seformal itu, kalau kita sedang berdua.." Naruto mengkoreksi ulang perkataannya. 'sedang berdua?' Eh.. Hening..

"Maksudku, kita kan sahabat.. Panggil aku seperti biasa.." Lanjut Naruto sedikit kikuk.

"Tapi.. Hoka.."

"Sudah..tidak ada tapi-tapian, lagi pula, aku rindu dirimu yang dulu.." Blush.. Sergahnya tanpa hambatan. Tak sadar rona merah begitu kentara diwajah tan-nya. kalau Naruto sadar, dirinya saat ini terlihat manis akibat perlakuannya sendiri. Menggemaskan..

"I-iya, ba-ik Na-Naruto.."

'Akhinya terucap juga, dasar gadis keras kepala.' Batin Naruto dalam hati, senyum tipis mengembang, tak kala mendapat respon Sakura. "Hm... Lumayan, tapi sedikit kaku. Hrr..harus dibiasakan, ne Sakura-chan..!" jeda sejenak.

"N-Naruto.."

"Sudahlah.. Kau terlihat kacau, sebaiknya kau pulang, bersihkan dirimu, istirahatlah yang cukup, karena Konoha membutuhkanmu." Wajah Naruto terasa panas, akhibat kalimatnya terkesan perhatian. Ia juga diam-diam begitu protektif terhadap gadis musim semi yang menjabat sebagai Iryo-nin pada divisi anbu tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, kau juga selalu cerewet Naruto.."

"Eh...kau.. Kau mengejekku, baiklah.. Kau aku hukum.. Dua hari lagi datanglah kesini, ada missi tunggal untukmu. Jadi siapkan fisik dan mental" balas Naruto sok galak.

"Iya, cerewet!"

"Eh..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik topeng kebesaran, melihat sahabatnya bertingkah konyol seperti biasa.

'Dasar Naruto, bakka..' batin Sakura seraya beranjak dari gedung hokage, bergegas untuk pulang.

**~ABSTRAK~**

Sore hari yang lumayan indah, langkah itu terdengar kesepian, padahal suasana distrik begitu ramai, banyak pengunjung berhamburan kesana-kemari, berlalu lalang memenuhi pasar sore yang diadakan diberbagai distrik di Konoha.

Meski tak suka keramaian, sepertinya wajah dan suasana hatinya tidak begitu? Ia kan Sakura?

Berharap sedikit mengurangi beban, akhirnya ia putuskan mencari hiburan? Memanglah jarang bagi seorang Iryo-nin muda ini meluangkan waktu hanya sekedar menghibur diri, waktu 24 jam ia habiskan hanya mengikuti misi, misi dan misi. Dalam waktu lima tahun ini, ia terlihat berlebihan dalam menyibukan diri. Apa misi hanya sebagai pelampiasan, eh?

Seragam anbu menambah kesan ketegasan diwajah tirusnya yang sedikit cuaby. Topengnya sengaja ia lepas, karena ini bukanlah sedang berada dalam misi. Jadi, ia ingin terlihat begitu santai tanpa beban-beban yang selama ini membelenggu dalam jiwa dan raganya. Termasuk dia..

"Yo..Sakura-san.." Seperti ada seseorang memanggil?

Kepala merah-mudanya menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Sai sedang melambai ke arahnya

"Sai...!"

Keduanya kini sedang berada di kedai dango, yang ditulis dalam Hiragana. Sakura mendudukan diri di samping Sai seraya memesan dango pada seorang pelayan.

"Apa kabar Sakura-san.. Lama tak bertemu.." Wajah pucatnya tak berubah, masih seperti biasa. "Ya, sudah lama kita tak bertemu.. Kabarku baik, kau sendiri?" rambut eboninya masih seperti dulu.

"Pesanan datang, silahkan dinikmati.." gumam pelayan yang mengantar pesanan.

"Arigato.." balas Sakura sopan.

"Kabarku juga baik, kau ternyata tidak 'jelek'!" Senyum palsu Sai seperti biasa, terlihat tanpa dosa.

'Ctakk'

seketika muncul perempatan siku didahi lebar gadis musim semi. Dirinya begitu sensi, jika harus melihat sifat Sai yang terbilang-menguras akal. "Hahaha.. Kau masih saja seperti dulu, tak berubah.. Hahaha" tawa Sai yang meledak, membuat emeraldnya yang indah, menatap horor pemuda didepannya.

"SAAIII..." Merasa dirinya menggeram, ia sadar dirinya yang dulu mulai bangkit kembali, sudah lama memang tak seperti ini.

"Hahaha..arigato.." balas Sai yang lagi-lagi innocent.

"Eh... ITU BUKAN PUJIAN, SAI NO BAKKA NE..EEE"

Untuk kali pertamanya Sakura yang asli kembali, hanya karena pemuda sok lugu disampingnya. Sai hanya bisa tertawa memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli.

Berapa ekspresi yang kau dapat hari ini, eh?...

**~ABSTRAK~**

Hari ini adalah hari libur kedua, sebelum Iryo-nin merah muda kita akan menjalankan misi tunggal dari Rokuudaime Hokage. Langkahnya tak terasa, memberhentikannya didepan halaman yang begitu luas. Disinilah ia, sebuah lapangan, tepatnya kini ia berada di tempat latihan untuk tingkatan akademi. Hatinya berdesir tak kala mengingatkan sesuatu yang masih terasa sensitif diingatannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia'?

Ia mendudukan diri disalah satu ayunan. Hanya duduk diam, meresapi suasana sore yang terkesan kenila-nilaan. Sunset yang berkesan, angin berhembus memainkan surai merah muda gadis musim semi. Mata hijau yang besar nan indah terlihat sayu, menatap kosong ke arah objek. Wajah cantiknya yang terkesan datar, tiba-tiba mengernyitkan kening, tak kala..

"Ne, Sakura..dekorin(jidat)!" Kepala pirangnya muncul di tengah keindahan sunset. Aquamarine versus emerald. "Hei...sudah lama kita tak jumpa ya, tega sekali kau melupakanku hanya karena misi.. Aku rindu dirimu, kau tau!" lagi-lagi tak ada respon. "Hiiissh... Apa ini ekspresi pada seorang sahabat yang merindukanmu? Menyebalkan sekali..ayolah..!" Tetap tak ada respon. "Berisik.. Ino-butta!"

Yamanaka Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, mendapat respon datar sang sahabat. Yah..sudah biasa memang!. Kunoichi tingkat jounin yang terkenal akan telepatinya-Yamanaka Ino. Melangkah kearah Sakura mendudukan diri disamping ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan gadis musim semi. Ino menatap kearah Sakura, sementara yang ditatap hanya melengos dan lebih memilih objek lain disekitarnya.

"Ne, sudah tiga tahun kau bernaung di divisi anbu..aku tau itu dari Naruto. Tidak kah kau rindu suasana Rumah Sakit, seperti dulu hm.." Ino mengerti sebenarnya diam-diam Sakura merespon. "Hei..ayolah.. Ji-san dan ba-san, disana pasti akan sedih melihat putrinya seperti ini terus..tidak kah kau merasa kasihan terhadap mereka.." lanjutnya. Merah mudanya menoleh, emeraldnya menatap Ino begitu dalam, seperti ada sesuatu yang bisa saja tiba-tiba akan tumpah. "Menangislah, aku tau kau ingin menangis. Saku...tuangkan semua isi hatimu padaku..aku tau kau butuh sandaran, dan sandaran yang tepat adalah aku!" Seperti membaca perasaannya, ekspresi Sakura mulai melembut.

"Tapi Ino, aku.." Emeraldnya menatap Ino sejenak, selanjutnya kepalanya tertunduk, seperti mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya datang akan membawa nasehat.

"Hei, ada apa dengan dirimu.. Aku ini bukan orang lain kan. Aku sudah mengenalmu bukan hanya dari kemarin, kau masih saja merasa sungkan. Lalu..apa gunanya aku? Lagi pula aku merasa tak berguna jika melihatmu seperti ini terus. Saku, aku mengerti, aku tau, makanya aku terus mendukung perasaanmu.

Percayalah..suatu saat, dia pasti akan membalas perasaanmu, bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang kau rasakan!" Seketika kepala merah mudanya terangkat. Menatap Ino dengan keteguhan. Seolah-olah kehidupannya datang kembali. Tatapan itu, layaknya ingin mengucapkan 'Kau memang sandaranku, Ino'.

"Kalimatmu.. Terlalu panjang!" wajah itu tetap datar. Namun berikutnya senyum mengembang, bibir tipisnya tertarik kesamping masing-masing sisi, menambah kesan manis diwajah cantik gadis musim semi. "Arigatou.. Ino!" senyum ketulusan terpancar dari gadis Yamanaka. Hatinya merasa sangat begitu lega, tak kala ia melihat senyuman Sakura, sang sahabat yang begitu berharga dihidupnya. Sepertinya apa yang dikhawatirkan tidak akan terjadi. Ino percaya Sakura adalah gadis kuat. Ia juga percaya jika diibaratkan Sakura memanglah seperti bunga sakura, hanya saja belum bermekaran, kalau sudah mekar, siapa saja pasti takan bisa menolak pesonannya.

"Kau ingat, dengan perkataanku dulu, saat kita masih berada di tingkat gennin. Aku pernah mengatakan, Bahwa kau seperti bunga Sakura, hanya saja belum bermekaran. Sedangkan aku.. Aku hanyalah bunga yang tumbuh liar, yang berbeda denganmu Sakura!"

"Eh..." Keterkejutan terpancar jelas pada wajah cantik gadis musim semi.

Sungguh mengagumkan, Kami-sama, terimakasih. Menganugerahkan sahabat yang begitu baik dan dewasa. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menyeruak, menghinggapi perasaannya yang mulai bangkit. "Gomenne.. Ino, aku selalu saja seperti ini, tak pernah dewasa seperti mu. Gomenne, aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu. Aku.." tangan mungil Ino tiba-tiba datang merengkuhnya dari belakang, bentuk kasih sayang seorang sahabat.

"Hei..sudahlah, yang peting..jangan bunuh perasaanmu lagi, bakka. Keluar sebagai iryo-nin di Rumah Sakit. Tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi Iryo-nin tingkat elite, di divisi anbu pula. Menyebalkan! Hei..kau tidak jadi menangis" Ino melepas rengkuhannya.

"Aku juga ingin menangis, tapi airmatanya susah keluar.. Ne, gomenna tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin kau khawatir..aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau dan yang lainnya.."

'Tukk'

"Itulah gunanya seorang sahabat" jari telunjuk Ino berhasil mendarat didahi lebar Sakura. Sontak kejadian ini mengingatkan mereka dengan masa kecil mereka dulu. Hanya saja kini terlihat berbeda, karena didahinya yang lebar kini tersemat sebuah tanda. Tanda ini lah yang membuktikan keberhasilannya sebagai murid dari Godaime Hokage, 'Byakugou no In' sebagai nama jutsu.

Ne, bagaimana dengan harimu, Sakura? Sudah siap mengikuti hari esok?

To be Continu...

**A.N** : Sakura pernah masuk team medic di Rumah Sakit Konoha sebelumnya, selama 2 tahun. 3 tahun berikutnya ia masuk di divinisi anbu. Maaf ya minna..Sasuke belum saya munculkan.

Hokkay... Huh... Hapus or not?

RnR ya..

Ini ff pertama saya. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran yabg mendukung yah..

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**ABSTRAK..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, etc.**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, TYPO, bad-diction, semuanya masih dalam kekurangan**.

**Sumarry :** Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Apa dia juga merasakan, apa yang aku rasakan..? Entahlah..aku juga tidak terlalu memahami. Dia begitu ABSTRAK. Tapi...yang aku rasakan, terasa sakit disini.. Hatiku? Dan siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan, kalau bukang orang itu sendiri?

Untuk review, maaf ya gak bisa bales. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih. Terima kasih atas semangatnya.

**~Don't Like. Don't Read~**

**~oOo~**

Chapter **2**

**~ABSTRAK~**

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, seperti yang aku diberitahu sebelumnya. Misi tunggalmu kali ini adalah memata-matai perjalanan Daimyo dari Sunagakure. Awasi mereka dari jauh saja. Untuk tugas memantau, sepertinya itu misi yang mudah untukmu. Oleh karena itu, aku menepatkanmu dalam misi tunggal ini, pastikan kau harus jeli, jangan meremehkan misi tingkat rendah. Seperti yang ku katakan, siapkan fisik dan mental. Baiklah misi ini resmi kau sandang, berhati-hatilah.." jeda sejenak.

Kenapa Sakura mendapat misi mematai-matai? Bukankah dia iryo-nin divisi anbu? Seharusnya misi yang pantas adalah mengenai hal tentang obat-obatan atau sejenisnya yang berbau medis? Hei.. Rokuudaime, apa kau tidak salah, memberi misi seperti ini Pada seorang ninja-medis?

"...!"

"Ah..iya, aku lupa. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau, aku tempatkan dimisi seperti ini!" Dari balik topeng, Naruto tau kalau Sakura sedang kebingungan. Misinya memang sangat mudah, tak dipermasalahkan memang. Hanya saja ini kali pertamanya ia mendapat misi berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Misi tingkat C ini sengaja aku tetapkan untukmu. Dengan alasan, aku ingin memberimu keringanan dalam misi, karena sebelumnya kau selalu masuk dalam misi tingkat A." Benarkah Rokuudaime memberikan misi tingkat C pada Haruno Sakura, hanya karena ingin memberi keringanan dalam misi? Believe or Not! Pasti ada maksud lain, iya kan Naruto!

Bukan tidak mungkin, biasanya misi setingkat anbu merupakan misi yang tidak remeh. Karena, anbu adalah pasukan yang dibentuk sangat rahasia, dan diperbolehkan untuk membunuh.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama.." tanpa aba-aba, Sakura menghilang dari hadapan sang Rokuudaime.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin agar kau lebih tenang Sakura-chan... Agar kau bisa mengingat misi-misi lama, saat masih dibawah naungan tim Kakashi-sensei" guman Naruto, tentunya setelah Sakura keluar.

Ternyata maksudmu seperti ini, Naruto?

**ABSTRAK**

Jarak dari Konoha menuju Sunagakure, lebih kurang memakan waktu tiga hari perjalanan. Haruno Sakura akhirnya telah sampai ke tempat tujuan-Sunagakure. Terlihatlah pemandangan bak gurun pasir. Angin berdesir, seakan membisikan sesuatu, 'Cepatlah..sampai ditempat tujuan!'

Kedatangan terlihat dingin, tak sebanding dengan suhu Sunagakure yang begitu terik.

'Kendati satu hal, bahwa menjadi anbu adalah.. Maka kau harus membunuh perasaanmu sendiri, ne Sakura!'

Langkah demi langkah, menghantarkannya pada sebuah pusat kenegaraan Sunagakure-gedung kebesaran Kazekage. Terlihat antek-antek Daimyo yang sudah siap untuk mengiringi keberangkatannya. Sakura mendekat, bermaksud memberi salam hormat, kepada Daimyo yang berusia melewati setengah abad tersebut. Kedatangannya tentu mendapat sorotan lebih dari masing-masing pasang lensa disekelilingnya. Jubah hitam pluss tudung kepala anbu, terkesan datar dan dingin, tak lama lalu ia menundukan diri dihadapan Daimyo. "Konichiwa, Daimyo-sama. Saya utusan dari Konohagakure no sato, datang untuk mengawasi Anda selama perjalanan." Salam pembukaan yang cukup baik Sakura.

"Kau tepat waktu, anbu Konoha memang sangat diandalkan. Sekarang jalankan lah misi-mu dengan baik, aku tidak ingin ada kekecewaan." Wajah tegas sang Daimyo terpancar jelas, meski terlihat kekurusan dari usianya yang sekarang melewati pertengahan abad.

"Ha'i.. Daimyo-sama!"

"Baiklah.. Semuanya, saya tidak ingin ada halang apa pun, tujuannya adalah antarkan keberangkatan saya ke Otogakure segera!" semuanya menunduk dengan hormat. Berbeda dengan gadis anbu kita yang satu ini.

Tunggu... Hei...apakah ia salah dengar, atau kah ini hanya mimpi?

Tapi sayangnya ini kenyataan Sakura.

Sang Daimyo mengatakan bahwa, perjalanannya kali ini adalah...

Pergi ke Otogakure?..

Otogakure?..

Kami-sama, kalau ia pergi ke Otogakure, otomatis maka ia bisa saja bertemu.. Ah..biarkan saja, toh Sakura sudah yakin kalau perasaannya benar-benar hilang? Bahkan terkesan hambar? Yah..seperti itulah..

Tapi benarkah itu... Kalau kau benar, bisakah kau menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Setelah kau memasuki misi, yang kau pikir mudah ini, hm?

Jubah kebesarannya kini hanya memantau dari jarak jauh. Ini hanya salah satu cara agar dia lebih mudah untuk mendeteksi musuh ketika datang menyerang. - - - -

**~ABSTRAK**~

Melakukan perjalanan sehari penuh, kini mereka telah sampai di tengah hutan Otogakure. Daimyo dan antek-anteknya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Daimyo yang berada didalam kereta kuda. Mendapat perhatian lebih dari sekeliling. Sementara yang lain harus bersikap siaga. Termasuk pemeran utama kita, Haruno Sakura.

'Sebenarnya, apa tujuan sang Daimyo?' Pikir Sakura penasaran. Namun sebentar setelah itu, ia segera menepis perasaan ganjil yang memenuhi hatinya-seperti ada yang.. Ah..sudahlah, ingat Sakura, kau harus propesional. Ini misi-mu.

Sakura terus memperhatikan dari belakang, ia memutuskan untuk berjaga ditempat yang menurutnya adalah titik vital kelemahan saat bermisi. Mata hijaunya tetap terjaga, meski suasana hutan kian meredup. 'Sreekk' Suara apa itu? Tiba-tiba, perasaan ganjil lagi-lagi memenuhi hatinya. Dengan sigap, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memastikan keadaan.

'Sreekk'

Sosok bayangan hitam? Benda apa itu?

Rasa penasaran menggenangi pikirannya, diam-diam ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya sendirian. Berharap tak mengganggu sejengkal pun istirahat mereka, termasuk Daimyo. Setelah bermaksud untuk mengikuti. Sosok itu kian menjauh. Setelah mendekat.

'Sial'..

"Ckkh.. Kusoo.." gumannya kesal. Ternyata itu adalah sesosok babi hutan berukuran besar kehitaman. Kenapa kepanikan begitu mendera, instink-nya sebagai seorang kunoichi mendeteksi, bahwa bayangan hitam itu benar-benar sesosok mata-mata, atau bahkan musuh? Akibat kewaspadaan yang berlebihan, tanpa sadar menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari jarak penjagaan. Sekelebat terlintas kesimpulan.

"Sial, ini trik musuh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?" Yah.. Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya Sakura? Musuh menjebakmu, otomatis kau masuk jerat. 'Skak mat'

eh..lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Daimyo sekarang?

Ketika ia berbalik, tiba-tiba sesosok babi hutan itu, melompat, melayang kearahnya. Dengan sigap, Sakura mengacungkan kunai kearah babi hutan, Matanya merah menyala. 'Craassh' berhasil..

'Bofftt..' hei, ini jebakan asap beracun.

"Sial, jebakan apa ini, murahan sekali, keluar keparat!" Ketika Sakura berhasil keluar dari kepulan asap. Sosok itu tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Sakura. Dengan refleks yang amat bagus, tangan mungilnya mengarahkan kunai peledak ke arah belakang. Sakura berhasil menghindar, begitu pun sang lawan. Lamat-lamat sosok itu semakin terlihat, meski dalam kegelapan. Karena sesama memakai tudung hitam, sosok itu berhasil membuat Sakura penasaran. "Pengecut, sial. Katakan, apa tujuanmu..!" Suara Sakura terdengar nyaring dan memantul. Seketika sosok itu membuka tudung kepala hitamnya memperlihatkan..

"Tak ku sangka, kau penasaran siapa aku! Dan keberuntungan sepertinya berpihak padaku, kita bejumpa disaat yang tepat, Haruno Sakura!" Seringai lolos begitu saja, ucapannya terdengar sombong memang. Hei..siapa dia, kenapa bisa mengetahui nama Sakura, padahalkan gadis ini anggota.. "Aku membutuhkan-mu, Sakura!" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang terkesan licik. Eh..?

"Yakushi.. Kabuto ka! Hmp..aku sudah menduga" balas Sakura datar. Gadis iryo-nin divisi anbu juga tak mau kalah, menganalisis musuh dihadapannya.

"Mungkin... Mereka? Sudah membereskan Daimyo busuk itu sampai ke partikel-partikel kecil kasat mata." Seringai semakin melebar. Lidahnya menjulur bak seekor ular mendeteksi kepekaan mangsanya. "Kau type penyerang jarak dekat, tapi jarak menengah pun kau cukup memumpuni." Lanjutnya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian?" Tanpa kata-kata, selanjutnya Sakura beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba Kabuto berada dibelakang.

"Ousahou"

Pukulan monter cukup mendatangkan maut, jika yang diserang terkecoh. Sayangnya Kabuto mudah sekali menghindar, type penyerang seperti Sakura mudah untuk dihindari.

Hei..sepertinya kau juga meremehkan murid Godaime Hokage, Kabuto. Dia bukan gadis kecil seperti dulu lagi! Dengar itu baik-baik!

"Wah..wah, untungnya aku cepat menghindar. Seranganmu benar-benar mudah dibac..."

"Shanarooo.."

secepat kilat, gadis itu menyerang, kali ini dari atas. Dengan chakra yang terkumpul pada kaki. Menyebabkan retakan, menghasilkan lubang yang cukup luas. "Sial, gerakanmu cukup cepat juga, aku sampai tak bisa membaca gerakanmu barusan. Tapi lumayan, ada perkembangan.." Serangan kali ini, kenapa kau tak bisa menghindar Kabuto?

"Inilah bukti untuk orang-orang bermulut besar seperti-mu. Akan Ku kembalikan kalimatmu.. Sepertinya gerakan yang mudah dibaca itu.. Sebenarnya kau Kabuto, akui saja. tck!" Dibalik topeng kebesaran, sebenarnya Sakura merasa was-was, bukan karena apa-apa. Melainkan, kata 'Mereka'? Yang diucapkan Kabuto pada awal kalimat, itulah yang menjadi kekhawatiran hinggap dibenaknya. Mungkinkah, 'Mereka'? yang diangggap Kabuto. 'Dia' juga termasuk? Memanfaatkan kelengahan Sakura, diam-diam Kabuto mendekat. Seterusnya serangan demi serangan jarak dekat tak terhindarkan. Mereka saling melempar dan menangkis serangan masing-masing. Sampai pada tenaga akhir, tenaga penghabisan. Nafas mereka terdengar tak beraturan, tersenggal-senggal. Terlihat dari chakra masing-masing yang kian menipis, akibat pertarungan sengit tak menentu, siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang?.

"Huh... Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan ya. Menyerahlah.. Bergabunglah denganku, aku membutuhkanmu, tepatnya ke-ahli-an-mu" dengan keadaan seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya Kabuto menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Idiot..

"Sedikit pun, aku takan pernah sudi. Jangan membuatku tertawa hambar Kabuto. Kau itu musuh. Dan musuh.. Sebaiknya menyingkir saja dari awal. Karena aku tak mungkin menjadi penghianat, hanya demi seorang musuh." Terdengar ketegasan, terucap lantang dan semakin memantul, tak kala suasana semakin gelap dan mencekam.

"Kalimatmu terlalu bijak gadis kecil, jangan pungkiri kalau chakramu benar-benar habis sekarang, tck!" Seringai semakin melebar, tak kala Kabuto enggan mendapat respon balik dari gadis Haruno.

"Bijak atau tidak, setidaknya aku bukan gadis kecil seperti kalimat busuk yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Aku.."

'Deg'

Hening..

Kenapa ini? Ada apa? Kenapa kalimat Sakura berhenti?

'Sial, sejak kapan!' Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Seketika bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan datang menyuguhi penglihatannya.

"Kau masih saja seperti ini, sulit untuk berubah ya, hmp!" "Aku yakin, kau tau ini apa. Ne, Sakura" Lanjutnya. Bayang itu kenapa semakin menjadi-jadi? Sial, ini kan.. "Yah.. Ini adalah genjutsu yang sama pada waktu itu, saat kau mengikuti ujian chunin, genjutsu yang setara dengan Orochimaru-sama, bernostalgialah.." Menyebalkan sekali kau, Yakushi Kabuto. Sementara keringat dingin membanjiri bagian wajah dan sekujur tubuh Sakura. Kentara dari reaksi yang Sakura perlihatkan. Menggigil gemetaran, matanya melebar, entah apa yang sedang dialaminya, di alam bawah sadar-atau yang disebut ilusi. Ayo sadar Sakura..! Sadarlah.. Tidak tau kenapa, genjutsu Kabuto kali ini, tarasa menusuk kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada genjutsu Orochimaru. Benarkah?.. "Genjutsu ini, hanya dengan tatapan langsung, maka tanpa sadar musuh akan masuk perangkap. Sehingga tak bisa bergerak, meski satu inchi sekali pun. Karena yang mengalami ilusi seperti ini, tepat menyerang hati, bahkan perasaan yang sedang dialami oleh penderita."

'Craakk'

"Aakh..!"

Hei, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan pemeran utama kita?

"Untunglah sebelum aku bertarung melawanmu, aku sudah meminum pil penambah energi" " Dengan cara seperti inilah.. Kau tidak akan bisa lari Sakura.." Lanjutnya. Keparat kau Kabuto. Jadi kau bermaksud untuk menjadikan Sakura agar terikat denganmu eh! Dengan ambisimu? Kau sengaja memberi 'segel gaib' kepadanya? Sial.. Terkutuk!

Eh..tunggu... 'Segel gaib'?

Bukannya pengguna jutsu itu adalah Orochimaru? Kenapa Kabuto bisa?

Ya skenario ini, sepertinya benar-benar menarik. Orochimaru memang sudah kalah dan gugur saat Perang Dunia Ninja ke-IV, lima tahun silam. Menyisahkan Kabuto sebagai penerus. Jadi, tak heran kalau sekarang jutsu-jutsu yang Kabuto kuasai memang jutsu milik Orochimaru. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Gigitan itu, oh..segel gaib maksudnya, benarkah itu sudah terjadi?

Kalian pasti tau, jika itu terjadi. Berarti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sebelumnya.. Ah tidak mungkin!.

"Selamat datang Sakura.." Seringai diwajah bengisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Baiklah kali ini kau berhasil Kabuto.

"Aaaaaaarrght..."

"Aaaaaarrrghtt.."

Hanya teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar berikutnya. Sakura jatuh bersujud, memegangi lehernya yang sudah terbentuk tanda segel gaib, layaknya kondisi Sasuke saat mendapat segel gaib oleh Orochimaru.

"Arrgghtt"

Detik berikutnya kesadaran hilang begitu saja, Sakura ambruk di tempat, di atas ranting-ranting kering. Setelah itu dunia serasa berputar dan gelap seketika.

'Brukk'

**~ABSTRAK**~

'Duk..duk..duk..duk' 'Duk..duk..duk'

'Duk..duk..duk..duk' 'Berisik sekali..'

Benak Sakura dalam hati. Mata hijaunya masih setia terpejam, akan tetapi pendengarannya selalu awas.

'Duk..duk..duk..duk..duk'

'Akh..sial! Kenapa semakin berisik' Batin Sakura semakin terganggu. Emeraldnya tiba-tiba tak sabar untuk membuka. Mencari dan menelisik suara yang berani mengusik kenyamanannya. Lensa bak klorofil, sukses benar-benar terbuka sekarang. Objek pertama yang masuk dalam irisnya adalah sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang gelap, hanya bercahayakan sinar lilin yang menempel di dinding. Penglihatannya kini beralih memenuhi berbagai sudut di ruangan. Aneh, ini bukan kamarnya kan? Lalu, ini dimana? Seketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Haruno Sakura mulai terpejerat dari tempatnya. Bukannya tadi juga ada suara, berarti disini bukan hanya dirinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi, misi pengawalan Daimyo dari Sunagakure. Dan.. Akh..dia ingat, seratus persen ingat. Ia bertarung melawan Kabuto. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura segera memegangi lehernya. "Jadi ini nyata ya" gumannya pada diri sendiri.

Suara tadi, apa itu berasal dari Kabuto?

Kaki jenjangnya turun dari sebuah ranjang, bermaksud untuk mencari asal suara.

'Sreekk'

tangan kecil Sakura menggeser pintu, membukanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya menyembul keluar, menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri secara bergantian. "Darimana asal suara barusan!" Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah, baru tujuh langkah ke arah kiri.

'Duk..duk..duk..duk..duk'

'Duk..duk..duk..duk'

Kaki kecilnya berhenti. Eh..suara itu, sepertinya berasal dari arah kanan. Sepertinya ia juga sedikit kebingungan dengan suasana rumah yang di pijaknya sekarang. Asing? Sudah tentu. Rumah bergaya jepang kuno, tapi sepertinya luas dan bersih.

Sakura memutuskan berbalik ke arah kanan. Mencari asal suara berisik barusan. Akhirnya kaki kecil itu telah sampai di tengah-tengah pintu. Dan menemukan, siapa orang yang berani mengusik tidurnya.

"Kau..sudah bangun" Ucapnya seraya memunggungi Sakura. Tak mudah bagi seorang ninja mengetahui chakra asing di sekitarnya. tentu Kabuto sudah tau kalau Sakura sudah sadar. Mata hijaunya menelisik ruangan dengan tajam, sepertinya tempat ini hanya sebuah dapur. Segera ia kembali siaga dan menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto. "Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, atau kau mau membersihkan diri, yang lain sudah keluar sedari tadi, mereka keluar pagi-pagi sekali" Terlihat tangan besar itu sedang menumbuk sesuatu. Pantas saja tadi berisik, ternyata ini! "Biasakan jangan canggung disini, kau takan bisa jauh dariku, Sakura!" Mendengar ocehan Kabuto. Sakura ingat, dan segera memegang lehernya. Sial.. "Jangan berusaha kabur, karena itu mustahil bisa kau lakukan. Kekai genkai sudah terpasang sejak tujuh hari yang lalu.." "Dan akan sulit bagi siapa pun untuk keluar atau memasuki wilayah pekarangan rumah ini dengan mudah, kecuali aku dan ada empat orang lainnya, kau akan tau nanti" Lanjutnya.

"Tujuh hari?" Mata hijaunya mengernyit.

"Yah.. Tujuh hari kau tak sadarkan diri" "Kau bahkan lebih lemah dari Sasuke!" Emeraldnya terbelalak menatap Kabuto. Pendengarannya sedikit sensitif, setiap kali nama itu disebut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa takut. Apa lagi ia sekarang bersama Kabuto, kemungkinan 'dia' juga..? Apa.. Takut? Tidak..tidak! Tujuh hari tak sadarkan diri? Lama juga! Setelah mendengar ocehan Kabuto, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi, didepannya tersaji beberapa makanan di atas meja. Tangan mungilnya meraih gelas, mengisinya dengan air mineral yang ada di teko di atas meja, lalu meneguknya secara perlahan, ia baru menyadari, tujuh hari ini ia belum mengisi apa-apa perutnya. Egonya harus mengalah kali ini, perutnya benar-benar teriak mohon diisi. Rasa kewaspadaan memang tak pernah lepas dari benaknya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah ini, ia akan menyusun strategi untuk memecahkan kekai genkai, seperti apa yang dikatakan si brengsek, Kabuto. Dan mulai saat inilah ia akan mencoba belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri.

**~ABSTRAK~**

Sudah dua jam ini, suasana hatinya benar-benar diujung kesabaran, benar-benar jenuh. Bukankah kau biasa menyendiri, Sakura? Tapi perasaan apa ini? Ia juga tak memahami, apa sebenarnya yang membuat perasaannya resah?

Siapkah kau Sakura, jika Sasuke pulang, dan kau akan bertemu langsung dengannya. Lalu, ekspresi apa yang akan kau terapkan, hmm?

Dua jam pula ia habiskan hanya berkeliling rumah. Kabuto yang memintanya agar mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya? Rumahnya yang ternyata besar, banyak terdapat kamar. Kini Sakura mendudukan diri di teras belakang, menikmati pekarangan belakang tempat yang akan mulai ditinggalinya. Otogakure yang masih asri. Matanya tertuju pada kolam ikan mas koi, yang sengaja Kabuto pelihara, untuk ketenangan. Matanya memang tertuju pada kolam, namun tak yakin hatinya akan seperti itu?

Sebenarnya, jujur ia belum siap. Jika nanti harus bertemu langsung dengannya, Sasuke. Takdir benar-benar mengujinya sekarang. Bahwa, cepat atau lambat Sakura akan bertemu Sasuke.

'Aku sudah melupakannya!' Batin Sakura mantap. Merah mudanya terkibar oleh hembusan angin. Suasananya benar-benar membuatnya mudah tertidur. Sakura duduk bersandar pada pondasi rumah, kakinya ditekuk ke atas, ia menjatuhkan dagunya diatas lipatan tangan, beserta lutut sebagai penyokong. Baru saja ia bermaksud memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba..

"Hai.. SAKURAAAA.." Siapa dia? Buru-buru Sakura mengangkat kepala merah mudanya. mungkinkah yang dimaksud Kabuto tentang empat orang yang menguasai kekai genkai, apa dia juga termasuk? Sakura masih diam, bingo..! "Kau benar-benar cantik ternyata, oh..iya, salam kenal, aku Suigetsu!" Tangan besarnya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu.. "Ittai..kusoo, kenapa kau menggangguku, heh!" Bukankah dia, gadis yang waktu itu? Gadis berambut merah, yang pernah disembuhkan saat ia berencana membunuh Sasuke. Lupa namanya?

"Hei..ada apa kau dekat-dekat dengannya" Bentak gadis itu tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya memang tak bersahabat. Tangannya masih setia menarik daun telinga, lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Suigetsu.

"Ittai.. Lepaskan dulu tanganmu Karin. Telingaku bisa robek, bakka. Menyebalkan!" Ah..iya Namanya Karin ternyata.

Tangan Karin seketika menjauh dari Suigetsu. "Dia orang asing, bakka. Jangan sok akrab dengannya. Memuakan..!" Balas Karin ketus. "Kenapa kau seperti itu. Sakura, aku yakin dia wanita baik-baik. Apa..jangan-jangan, kau menyukai aku ya!" "Aku tau kau cemburu Karin.." Lanjut Suigetsu innocent. Sakura hanya diam, ia lebih memilih menatap kolam di depannya, dari pada harus mendengar percecokan konyol, tidak penting.

'Buuggh'

"AWW.. Berhenti menyiksaku Karin, apa salahnya kau mengaku.. Akui saja..!"

'Buuggh'

kali keduanya Suigetsu yang malang mendapat pukulan telak, mendarat mulus tepat diatas kepalanya. Karin mode konyol, menatap horor kearahnya. "Dasar, manusia air.." Karin tak segan-segan merobek mulut Suigetsu, jika saja..

"Berisik.." Muncul seseorang dari belakang, rambut orange pluss warna lensa yang senada, datang dengan suara khas laki-laki dewasa. Seperti akan berjalan kearahnya, Sakura. "Jugoo.. Kemana Sasuke!"

'Deg'

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba menegang, tak kala nama itu disebut. Apa dia disini? Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Sakura berdiri, bermaksud beranjak dari tempat. "Hoi..itu Sasuke!"

'Deg'

Dua langkah ia beranjak, tiba-tiba nama itu. Kami-sama.. Seketika surai merah mudanya menelisik ke belakang. Hatinya mencoba meyakinkan teriakan pemuda bergigi runcing, berharap salah. Saat menyebutkan nama sakral dihatinya. Eh.. Sakral?

"Yo.. Sasuke, Kau terlambat!" Sapa Suigetsu nyaring. "Sasuke..!" Sapa Karin memuja, memuakan sekali.

Seketika emeraldnya terbelalak, hatinya serasa terlonjak, seketika degup jantung memacu begitu cepat. Matanya tanpa sadar menatap lebih lama ke arahnya-Sasuke. Persendian dikakinya serasa kaku tiba-tiba. Sulit digerakkan. Apakah ini mimpi?

Sayangnya ini nyata Sakura. Nyata!

"Ada yang perlu kita bahas!" Suara dengan nada mengatur.. Ekspresi terkesan arogan.. Onyx yang semakin tajam.. Sungguh tak ada perubahan, persis seperti lima tahun terakhir mereka bertemu. Hanya saja kini ia benar-benar bertambah semakin tampan, sangat tampan malah. Posturnya semakin tinggi dan tegas. Apa rasa itu sudah hilang, atau kembali? Bagaimana Sakura! Terkejutkah?

Sakura hanya terlihat mematung di tempat. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Padahal sedikit pun, Sasuke terlihat tak berniat membalas tatapan canggung gadis musim semi. Menyebalkan memang. Berkemelut dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke..h, kau pasti lelah, ayo kita mencari tempat istirahat!" Ajak Karin kecentilan, dengan nada manja dibuat-buat. Tanpa seizin Sasuke, Karin dengan berani mengglayutkan tangannya di sisi kiri lengan Sasuke.

Sial, kenapa Karin jadi manja seperti ini. Menjijikan. Sasuke juga tak menggubris. Ayolah Sasuke singkirkan tangan Karin segera! Kau masih belum tau juga. Lihatlah ada gadis musim semi di depanmu. Sampailah mereka beriringan, dengan Karin yang masih setia mengglayutinya. Sungguh menusuk hati. Kau melewatinya.. Bisakah kau Hanya sekedar bertegur sapa, dengan mantan? partner yang lama tak bertemu? Kami-sama.. Kenapa Sasuke hanya diam, wajahnya tetap stoic, dingin sedikit pun tak ada rasa perduli. Bahkan dengan mulusnya ia melewati Sakura yang masih setia berdiri mematung. Hatinya semakin tidak karuan, campur aduk, absurd.

"Sakura, kalau kau ingin bergabung. Bergabunglah.. Ayo! Atau kau istirahat saja. Tujuh hari tertidur, kau pasti lelah" ajak Suigetsu ramah.

"Eh.. A-aku. Aku tidak, maksudku kau duluan saja" Balas Sakura gelagapan, demi kelancaran ia menambahkan senyuman tipis diakhir kalimat. Meskipun terkesan canggung. "Kau tidak apa, sendirian?"

"Aa!"

Keempatnya sudah masuk, menyisahkan Sakura seorang diri yang masih setia berdiri di teras. Tak lama, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mengistirahatkan diri. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Lebih baik ia istirahat.

Inikah kesan pertamamu bertemu Sasuke?

**~ABSTRAK~**

Kamar yang terlihat sedikit gelap, menyisahkan pemeran utama wanita kita yang sedang berbaring di tengah ranjang. Mata hijaunya memang memandang fokus ke atas. Pikirannya entah kenapa masih melayang dengan kejadian tadi. Kenapa Sasuke seperti itu, apa dia punya salah yang sulit terampuni? Lalu salahnya apa? Diam-diam perasaan itu memanglah mulai kembali. Tapi apa harus seperti ini? Bahkan, Sasuke seperti melihat orang lain dalam dirinya.

Tangan mungilnya terangkat memegang dadanya-tepatnya bagian hati yang mulai terasa nyeri.

"Lagi-lagi, seperti ini!" Gumannya pada diri sendiri. "Sudah berubah ya!" Pikirannya seketika melayang, dengan kejadian saat Karin mengglayuti Sasuke dengan mudahnya. "Kenapa kau tak membantahnya"

"**S****aku, aku mengerti, aku tau, makanya aku terus mendukung perasaanmu. Percayalah..suatu saat, dia pasti akan membalas perasaanmu, bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang kau rasakan!"**

"Ino benarkah kata-katamu saat itu?" Tiba-tiba ia teringat kalimat Ino.

"Tidak..tidak, kau harus seperti Sakura yang kuat, kau adalah anbu. Seorang anbu harus berani membunuh perasaannya" pikiranmu menolak , tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu? Seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan, Sakura?

**~ABSTRAK~**

Hari-hari berikutnya, ia habiskan di sekitar rumah dan membantu Kabuto meramu obat-obatan. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghindari kontak langsung dengan Sasuke. Profesinya menjadi seorang anbu sepertinya harus ia tunda terlebih dahulu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura sering termenung, terlarut dalam sisi lain. Ambigu lebih tepatnya. Sakura telah memperkirakan dari awal, bahwa suatu saat akan datang skenario seperti ini. Skenario yang akan mempermainkan hidupnya. Atau bisa saja skenario ini yang diam-diam akan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Pikirannya seketika melayang. Ia rindu akan kampung halaman-Konoha. Apa mereka menghawatirkannya? Apa mereka tak curiga? Misi tingkat C sudah satu minggu lebih tak ada kabar. "Gomenne.." entah pada siapa ia harus berbagi? Pantangan baginya untuk menangis. Karena menangis hanya membuatnya lemah. Perasaan seperti ini, benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

'Deg'

"Akkhh..."

Keadaan seperti ini, kenapa tanda di lehernya bereaksi. Sial, tanda itu sepertinya mulai menyiksanya sekarang.

"Arrrggtthh.."

Reaksinya mulai menjadi. Tangan mungilnya mulai memegang leher. Muncul tato seperti tinta hitam mulai merambat di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. 'Seperti inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu?' benaknya menerawang dalam kesakitan yang mendera. Matanya hijaunya tiba-tiba menghitam. Tanda kutukan ini membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tolonglah..siapa pun orangnya.

"ARRRGGGGHHtttt"

Seperti orang sekarat, Sakura mulai memegang erat benda-benda di dekatnya. Ranjangnya sudah tak berbentuk.

"ARrrrgghhtt!"

'Tolong..siapa pun, tolong.. Sakit..' batinnya lirih, sudah merasa lelah.

'Braakk'

"Sakura-san... Suigetsu tolong panggilkan Kabuto segera!" Oh.. Kami-sama, terima kasih sedia memdengar pintanya. Bersabarlah Sakura.

Juugo memperhatikan tanda yang menjalar di wajah dan tubuh Sakura. "Dia..."

"Juugo bawa Sakura ke laboratoriumku." Akhirnya Kabuto datang.

"Ha'i.."

**~ABRSTRAK~**

"Kabuto, tanda ini akan menyiksanya, tidakkah kau lepaskan saja" sanggah Juugo. Mereka, Juugo, Suigetsu berada di ruangan yang sama, tepatnya sebuah laboratorium tempat Kabuto bereksperimen.

"Lihatlah.. Juugo, Kabuto. Tanda kutukan yang menjalar di wajah dan di tubuh Sakura. Benar-benar seperti duplikasi dari Sasuke! Tandanya benar-benar mirip, kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Suigetsu baru menyadari ternyata.

"Aa, aku tau itu, aku juga sependapat denganmu, Suigetsu!" Balas Juugo.

"Aku juga tak terlalu memahami, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Padahal setiap segel gaib, tentunya punya tanda yang berbeda-beda. Ini aneh.." Kabuto, kau yang memulai, seharusnya kau lebih memahami. Bimbangkah? Tck!

"Tandanya sudah mulai menghilang" Suigetsu memperhatikan.

"Penawarmu menjadi candu Kabuto, tanda itu bisa saja akan membunuh Sakura sewaktu-waktu!" Sifat Juugo memang terlihat sangat penyayang, dan ini berlaku bukan hanya kepada Sakura, melainkan kepada orang-orang yang sudah dianggap dekat olehnya. Dia juga termasuk anggota tim Taka yang berlaku adil dan bertindak sabar. Meski emosinya terbilang sulit terkontrol dari member Taka lainnya.

"Hei.. Aku dengar kalian!"

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar" "Juugo, Suigetsu, ajak Sakura ke halaman belakang. Sebisa mungkin buat dia jangan terlalu tertekan" Ekspresi Kabuto melembut, keduanya mengangguk. "Ha'i.." Balas Suigetsu. Juugo segera menuntun Sakura. Mereka bermaksud pergi kehalaman belakang.

**~ABSTRAK~**

Langkah ketiganya berhenti di halaman belakang yang rindang. "Hei..Sasuke, kau tadi kenapa tidak masuk. Sakura hampir sekarat!" Celoteh Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Sasuke tak menggubris, tetap datar seperti biasa-tanpa ekspresi.

'Emerald bertemu Onyx'

Sekilas pandangan mereka bertemu, hanya saja Sasuke yang memutuskan, dan lebih memilih objek lain di sekitarnya. Mendengar kalimat Suigetsu, sepertinya Sasuke juga mendengar teriakan kesakitannya tadi. Tapi kenapa dia juga tak datang menolongnya. Hati Sakura seketika terasa mencelos. 'Dia sudah berubah' batinnya pilu.

"Jangan diambil hati, dia memang seperti itu" Juugo menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hei, Karin.. Kau juga, kenapa tadi tidak ikut masuk!" Teriak Suigetsu kesal.

"Untuk apa aku masuk. Siapa dia, tck.. Lebih baik aku bersama Sasuke disini, iya kan Sasuke. Kyaaa.." Dari member Taka lainnya, hanya gadis ini yang sepertinya tak menyukai Sakura. Hei..memangnya siapa Karin? Sok akrab sekali dengan Sasuke. Padahal Sasukenya, tak merespon sama sekali. Kasihan.

"Dasar wanita..!" Balas Suigetsu kesal. Mereka kini duduk dihalaman belakang. Di tepi danau, terdapat pepohonan yang rindang di sekitarnya. Juugo menarik Sakura untuk duduk. "Ini makanlah.." Juugo menyodorkan Sakura dua buah onigiri. "Eh.. T-terima Kasih!" Sakura menerimanya dengan sopan.

"Jangan berharap, dengan keberadaanmu disini, maka kau bisa leluasa dengan sangat mudahnya. Tck.. Juugo dan manusia air, jangan memanjakannya. Apa bagusnya gadis seperti dia!" Telunjuknya tepat lurus ke arah Sakura. Kalimat Karin terdengar Sarkastik.

Mata rubinya menatap Sakura seakan-akan ingin memangsa.

"Kau juga, apa bagusnya gadis sepertimu. Kerjaannya hanya teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Kalau kau tak menyukai seseorang, lebih baik kau diam. Itu lebih keren!" Sanggah Suigetsu bersemangat. Karin berdiri dari tempatnya. Langkahnya berhenti di depan Sakura.

'PLAKK'

"Ini salam perkenalan dariku untukmu, jalang!" Semua hanya bisa terpejerat di tempat, melihat tindakan Karin yang terbilang sangat diambang batas. Seketika Karin dengan wajah innocent berlalu masuk, meninggalkan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang semakin merasa tidak enak hati dengan tindakan Karin yang begitu frontal.

**Seseorang yang tak berpikir panjang, seketika hatinya bisa menjadi buta, hanya karena jatuh cinta. Itulah kenapa perasaan begitu abstrak****.**

.

"Sepertinya Karin menyimpan rasa cemburu terhadapmu, Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa!" Analisismu lumayan Juugo.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Balas Sakura dengan senyum tipis, tepatnya senyum palsunya. Hanya tidak ingin membuat khawatir Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Ah.. Aku mengerti, Sasuke sebenarnya ada antara kau dan Sak.. Eh, dia kemana? Menyebalkan sekali." Suigetsu hanya bisa dibuat kesal, sudah biasa memang.

Sasuke kau bahkan tak berada di tempat, saat tangan kotor Karin mendarat begitu dramatisir. Menguras emosi untuk melawan balik Karin, dan mengatakan. **SIAPA YANG JALANG?.**

Sasuke benarkah kau berubah?

**~To be Continu..**

**A.N :** Untuk battle, jutsu, dsb. Mohon maaf jika masih aneh dan terdapat kesalahan dimana-dimana. Oleh karena itu, kritik dan saran yang mendukung RnR ya.. Maaf jika di chapter awal kurang dapat feelnya. Mudah-mudahan dichapter kali ini, saya tidak mengecewakan kalian, para reader. Terima kasih.


End file.
